Peace will never last will it ?
by BlackTreaderWolf
Summary: "I thought we had finally earned peace...but it seems like in order to earn it someone has to die, and that someone might be me this time".
1. Chapter 1

CH 1: SURPRISE

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

It has been 10 years since the wedding and we found out Nessie is pregnant. We had no idea it was possible, but Carsile said that my extra ability may allow us to have children.

She is expecting any day now and I thought I would have time, but as usual I was wrong. "**Jake call Carsile it's time**". Crap was all I could say. I called Carsile and told him and he was there in an instant. I ran out the house and an hour later I heard to heart beats.

I ran inside the house to see a boy and a girl my children. She said "there beautiful". I took the boy and said "how about we name this little guy Talon Mason Black and the girl Arabelle Kindred Black" "those are beautiful names Jake" (I got the names from littlepinksac).

"Carsile how fast will they grow" "they should be finish growing in a year and phase in 2 months". "The both of them". "Yes". We asked Nessie if she wanted to show them to the family. She nodded yes and when I looked at her stomach she was skinny again, I guess that's vampires for you.

When we were about to go out of the house Leah and Seth ran up to us and Leah stared at Talon and Seth stared at Arabelle. Me and Nessie said "NO WAY, LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK" we hissed. They stepped another inch and I phased. I growled warning them, and they got the message.

Our children looked sad but no way are those two going near them again. That is when I heard there thoughts of sorrow. I could care less about that right now. I ran and got some more cloths and shifted back to my vampire self in our room. I put on some cloths and we drove to the Cullen's house in Forks.

When we were about to enter the house Seth and Leah came in our way. "Seth and Leah this is warning **MOVE OUT OF OUR WAY.** They followed my orders and Nessie growled at them. Edward looked at Seth and said "I would leave right now if I were you". They left and we let the babies play with there grandparents, aunts, and uncles.

When we got home we found two cribs in our room with a note that said "_For the babies, love Edward._

We laid the children in their cribs, and we smelled Seth and Leah outside. I ran outside and said "we'll talk about this tomorrow". They ran back to La Push and me and Nessie watched meet the Browns marathon.

**Hey guys I promised a sequel and her it is. What will happen to Seth and Leah and will Jake and Nessie allow them to their child, who knows.**


	2. Ch2 I'm going crazy

CH 2: I'm going crazy

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

I was staring at the ceiling when Talon asked "Where is Leah dad" I shot up and had a dumb look on my face, huh never knew vampires could get dumb looks on their faces. Arabelle was next to asked "daddy where is Seth" and that is when Talon entered a thought in my mind **"where is mommy"**.

Arabelle lifted me up with her mind and said **"I want Seth"**. I told her he's coming and she gently put me down. "Nessie our children have extra abilities" she was there in an instant "did you just say our children have extra abilities" "yeah". We grabbed the kids but they said they can run on there own. I was scared the crap out of when they ran as fast as Nessie did as a half-vampire.

When we ran beside the Leah and Seth stood in front of us and I said with venom in my mouth "what do you guys want". Seth said "Jake I can't be away from her anymore please can we come over some time" and Leah said "I need to see him please". I said "you can see them every week but we have to be there with you" "Thanks Jake".

We told the family and they were grinning when the pixie herself tried to jump on me to drag me and Nessie into shopping, but Arabelle said "don't worry daddy I'll help". She lifted Alice and threw her into a wall. Everyone was surprised they could talk. We heard footsteps and a familiar scent. Carsile answered the door and we relaxed to see Marcus.

"Marcus how do you take being a nomad life" Carsile asked

"Good thank you and I see Nessie is now a full vampire like her wolfpire husband, with children. Talon started to shake and Arabelle did the same and Talon shifted into my wolf color while Arabelle shifted into a white wolf. I joined them to calm them down enough. They shifted back and I did the same and I took them to put some cloths on them.

When we were dressed the kids took a liking to Marcus and he asked Carsile "may I join your family"? "Of course" "thank you". Carsile than spoke "Jake and Resenemee may I run some tests on your children" "of course grandpa" Nessie said. We went with him and he told us "It seems when they shifted they sped up their growth and should be done growing in 5 months at the age of 17.

We stood there shock, and Nessie spoke first "So we only get to be parents for 5 months". He nodded. We took the kids home to find Leah and Seth in their wolf forms. Talon and Arabelle shifted with them. Leah thought "**No surprise my Talon has Jake's russet fur" and Seth thought "She is as pure as her fur".** Seths thought sent me in pure blinded rage and I shifted seeing I did not want to fight as my vampire self.

I ran at full speed faster then a vampire, but I was stopped by Arabelle and I went behind a tree to find my spare cloths. I came back and they did the same. "Seth don't think that ever again or you will be limping home with 3 legs". I let them play with my children till it hit 9:00 and told Talon and Arabelle "time to go to bed". They jumped in their cribs.

I told Nessie "I know how Edward felt when I went out with you" and I could have sworn I heard him chuckle. "Jake we just have to let them be with their imprintees" "okay".

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3: They grow up so fast

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

_5 months later_

My kids have grown to be a joy to me and they are now part of the pack. They live in La Push with us and Carsile was right they stopped growing at 17 and they are forever 17.

"Arabelle, Talon time for school". This sucks so bad, not only are me, my children, Nessie, and the Cullen's coming but Leah and Seth. Seth just came in and gave Arabelle a kiss. "Seth you got 1 second to let go" he let go without hesitation. Talon came down and Leah came inside to give him a hug.

I swear that Talon looks like me and Arabelle a mixture of me and Nessie. "Come on Nessie we have to go to the Cullen's". She came down and I gave her a peck on the cheek. We ran to the house with me, Nessie, and my children in the lead. When we got there Carsile said "Jake, Talon, Arabelle, Seth, and Leah are the Blacks. Bella, Emmet, Alice and Edward are the Cullen's. Rosalie and Jasper are the Hales".

I held Nessie hand until we got in the car and Leah and Talon got in my BMW. When we got to the school the girls said "those two tall Indians are hot" man why can't they get a life, Talon was eating it up with death stares from Leah. When we went to the office Eddie got our schedules.

I had 4 classes with Nessie, 1 with Talon and Arabelle and two with Edward himself. We went to our first class math when me and Nessie picked up at least 2 vampire scents. Sometimes I wish Michael and Kelly was here they decided to stay in La Push and get a Job while I'm in forks in school.

We walked into our math class and we picked up those same scents. I have to tell Marcus and Carsile about this. I whispered to Nessie to not tell anyone yet. The class crept by and now I wish I was able to sleep. The bell rang and me and Nessie went to our classes until lunch came.

When we were about to enter I let my mind slip about the scents and Edward head shot up. We walked to our table and sat down when a coven of vampires at least 6 came and sat down with us. The girl asked "what are you guys". I said "My name is Jacob Black my ability from when I was human is shift into a wolf, my blood related children Talon, and Arabelle with 2 abilities Talon can put thoughts in your head while Arabelle has telekinesis. Nessie my wife-" "wait hold up how can you guys have children" "my extra abilities allows it and these two Leah and Seth are apart of my pack".

"Now that we told our side this is, Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and the pixie herself Alice". I really hate introducing ourselves to people it gets really annoying and tiresome. "Now tell us who you are" "my name Scara, Max, Maxine she is Max's mate, and Dylan who is mine and those two are Leah and Kat." We talked for awhile and I noticed that Kat seemed to like Talon, which did not help that I had to calm her down.

We invited them over and they said "we heard you are vegetarians but we are not and we would love to go." After school was over I told Edward "Next time we move we are not going to school for at least a century or 2." Edward got a laugh after that. I asked Talon to go hunting with me.

When we both phased he said in his head "**hey dad Marcus said we are the new Voultri now" "I'm sure the blond will get a kick out of knowing that".** We found a herd of deer and we inched slowly until we lunged and got them. When we were done we went to the house to find Leah fighting Kat.

In my head I thought about time a cat fight started, but Nessie saw my expression and frowned at me. I ran to break it up and Talon grabbed Leah. I told Leah in an Alpha voice "Out side now", Leah ran outside and phased. Seth did the same. Leah told us that Kat said she was going to take Talon one way or the other and that's how the fight broke out.

We went back in the house and I told Kat "one thing you would need Nessie permission for that which you won't get and he likes Leah so fat chance of getting my son". The coven left and apologized for what happened.

We ran home where Leah and Seth are now staying with us. Edward, Emmet, Jasper told me to watch Seth and I said "thanks, but don't worry I will". We went home when I saw Seth and Arabelle snuggled tighter on my couch. These two are going to send me to my grave.

**Hoped you liked it and please forgive me for not updating I just got sick and had to finish some work so now review please.**


	4. Important

All my fics are put on hold until I am done with changing on fictionpress.


	5. NOTICE

**I have read my stories from here and peace will never last is it? Looks not my best right now, so I will update a new chapter called the remake of chapter 1 and so on, it will be up today.**

**-BlackTreaderWolf**


	6. Remake Chapter 1

CH 1: Coming Home

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

It has been over two years since that battle we had that day, after the battle me and Nessie took a vacation to get away for awhile. We have been gone for over two years now and we are finally going home, I am excited to see how the pack has grown over the years.

_Now_

I heard the woman at the desk call our flight back to Forks in a very bored and annoying tone to it.

" All flight 28 to Forks is about to leave, please get your baggage and walk through the security doors please" She said all this while chewing a big wad of gum, and the bad thing about having good hearing was I could hear it all the way from over here.

"Jacob come on you heard her, we have to go" Nessie said with her whites long sleeve shirt, denim jeans, and flip flops, her hair was pulled back showing her pale skin and she looked…..well beautiful as always.

"Yeah yeah" I said in my nonchalant tone I always use when I am being sarcastic or am around Nessie.

I was wearing a black hoodie with a black shirt underneath, black jeans, and some old black Nikes. We grabbed our luggage and walked to the security doors and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a guy in a hooded cloak watching us, but when I looked he was gone.

"Jacob what wrong?" She looked up at me with concern on her face and I smiled to reassure her it was nothing.

I held her hand and we walked through the security doors and boarded the plane. We got to our seats which we were first class with dull blue seats but I was sure plenty of food.

I took the luggage and put it in the things for the luggage, yeah I have no clue what those things are called or really want to know what they are called. I sat down next to Nessie and instantly fell asleep as soon as I laid my head back in my seat.

I had a dream of me standing in a clearing from what seemed to be somewhere in La Push and a pale white figure with red eyes, and long silky black hair. The only thing that came to mind was vampire.

"Little wolf enjoy what little time you have with your precious family, because I am going to have them all burn to the ground in ashes" She said with a sneer and hiss.

I lunged at her my fist ready to take off her head, but she simply turned to a cloud of white smoke with shining red eyes glowing staring at me with a cat like smile on its face.

"Soon little wolf….very soon" She said just before I jumped awake, I looked around seeing everyone was getting off the plane.

Nessie stirred awake with a groan and began to stretch out her arms. "Jacob we home yet?" She asked half asleep and half awake.

I smiled and said in barley a whisper "Yes were home….were home".

I helped Nessie up and grabbed our luggage, we walked off the plane to the airport and walked out to find Quil and Embry with a 8 year old Claire bouncing up and down pointing to people asking if we were here yet.

We walked towards them smiling, and Embry turned around and finally saw us and gave us a wide grin. Quil was more than happy, he ran towards us in a human pace and jumped on me. I fell to the ground with an "oof" and looked up smiling.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me man" He smiled and helped me up off the floor and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Do you know how boring the pack has been since you left?" He said with a wide grin on his face, I was about to ask how boring before Embry punched my stomach smiling.

He folded his arms and grinned, "Nice to have you back man". I recovered and smiled and gave him a high five laughing a little looking like a maniac.

I smiled and said, "Guys no hellos to Nessie?" I said with a grin on my face. They looked at Nessie and practically tackled her to the ground giving her hugs. I laughed at how she seemed unable to push them off but she was laughing.

I helped her up after I pushed them off and said "We going home or am I going to live in the airport until I get even older?" They laughed and lead us to a suburban and we put our luggage in the trunk and me and Nessie sat in the back.

We started having a conversation of the pack numbers and they said they only had 5 new wolves compared to the big flow of wolves we had coming in the last time we were here. I figured that 31 wolves was a good number to protect the pack until the next generation.

We pulled up to the beach where all of the pack was there grinned at seeing them all again. I helped Nessie out of the car and she walked to where my sister and the rest of the girls were, I walked to where Jared, Paul, Sam and what seemed to me to be a new wolf.

Quil and Embry went with me and I smiled as I approached the group, "Well well if it isn't my friends and who is this new wolf?" They smiled up at me and gave me hugs and punches on the shoulder.

"This new wolf here is named Alexander, and we found him in the forest alone…..we have no clue who his parents are and he won't tell us" I frowned a little as I looked at him. He looked about 15, he had shaggy brown hair, a dark russet color, and he was wearing a white shirt, faded blue jeans, and some old white shoes.

I smiled at them and told them I would be back later. I danced for an hour before I actually left and we went to go see the Cullen's. Time to go see my other family.

**Yes yes I know I have not been updating here or on fiction press, but I have had a writer's block. So here is the remake, and I will bring Talon and Arabelle into the story. So you know the deal, review and all that and peace!**

**-BlackTreaderWolf**


	7. Reamke Chapter 2

CH 2: Illusions

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Jacob POV

I grabbed Nessie's hand as we took off into the damp, cold forest of La Push. The only sounds I heard were the squishing of our feet in the damp ground and our silent breathing. We came to the lake separating the forest and the Cullen's, I turned my head to Nessie and nodded before letting go of her hand. I took five steps back and lowered my body to the ground, placing one knee gently on the soft earth, I pushed off with my back leg, running at full speed and then jumping off with both of my legs.

I jumped over the lake landing six yards more than I expected myself to. Nessie landing next to me with a soft thud and we jogged the rest of the way to the Cullen's house. When we stopped in front of the big house, we were greeted by Bella who lunged at Nessie wrapping her arms around her neck, her body shuddering in silent sobs. Nessie smiled at her mom and patted her back to reassure her she missed her too.

"Geez Bells, you act like you would never see us again or something" I said with a smirk and walked up to her ruffling her hair. She looked at me with a mock glare before giving me a hug.

"Yeah Jake and I expected you to get mature after two years" She said laughing silently. I laughed and hugging her back. The next thing I knew was Edward standing right next to me with that cocky grin of his. He smiled at me and threw one arm around my shoulders or tried to, two reasons he couldn't, one I'm 6'8, two he was only 6'3. I laughed and punched his arm softly.

"Hey old timer, I was wondering when you were going to give me a hello" I said chuckling at this reunion. Edward smiled back and ushered us all into the house and that's when I caught that scent again, same scent from the airport. It was gone after I smelled it so I shrugged it off. I walked inside but watching the forest as I closed the door.

Moon POV

I watched the vampire, or wolf or whatever that mangy mutt is called walk in the house with his eyes scanning the forest. I took off my hooded cloak and threw it into the lake with a rock tied to it. I had on a Dark purple shirt with black jeans, and purple and black shoes to match. I was thirsty at the moment and needed to satisfy myself before I go on to what I was here to do. I sprinted into the town forks to see if I could find a human that could satisfy my cravings.

I stopped and climbed up a tree that overlooked a cabin I saw a person walking out of. I watched him walk deeper into the forest with me following him from the safety of the trees. He finally stooped and took out his picnic basket and began to set it up, I watched as he took out the apple cider and chuckled loud making an echo. The man looked around, I began to smell his fear as he tried to find who made the noise. I jumped out the tree silently before landing behind the tree watching him take out his pistol.

"Who's out there….i-i-I'm not afraid to shoot" He said holding the pistol, his hands shaking. I ran out in front of the man, I grabbed the pistol and twisted it so it looked like a candy cane. I grabbed his head with both my hands and twisted them sharply to the right hearing a loud crack as I broke his neck.

Instant death I suppose, I began to feed from him and after I was done I grabbed the body and ran back to where the lake was by the Cullen's house. I threw him into the lake to let him float with a note attached to his back. I chuckled softly and ran off to the cave I was living in, seeing my plan was beginning just liked I planned it.

Jacob POV

We were chatting with all the Cullen's when we heard a chuckle from the forest. We rose to our feet and Me, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and Carsile ran towards the noise, our feet barley touching the ground. I was the first to reach the lake and skidded to a stop, I looked around and nodded to Edward before taking off my clothes. I took off my shoes and shifted into my russet wolf form.

I sniffed the ground finding a faint scent of a man, and….blood. "Edward I found something" I said leading them to the edge of the lake where there was a man on the shore his neck twisting at a weird angle. On his back was a note, Edward walked up to the man and took the note reading it out loud so we could hear.

"_Ah Cullen's I am very sorry to have to do this to get your attention but….this is just a warning on your behalf. Let's just say I've only gotten started."_ I shuddered from the sound of the letter before taking off to find my clothes and shoes. I put them back on and raced back to where they were expecting the poor man.

"What do we do with the body"? Emmet asked for the first time no jokes coming out of his mouth.

"We burn the body and then bury the ashes" Edward said with a sad look on his face. We nodded and got to work. I took out my lighter and as Edward came back from the house with Gasoline in his two hands and began to pour it all over the dead body. I flicked my lighter on and let the flames engulf the body as it crackled burning the flesh and bones.

We put the ashes in a old soda bottle and I was to run from this spot as they covered the scent and I was to bury the ashes in the mountains. I took off with dirt flying behind being the only evidence I ran to where I was going. I reached the mountains in three minutes and buried the ashes with a sad look as I did.

I ran back down to the Cullen house shaking my head softly, I told Edward to tell Nessie I was going to Sam and the pack. I took off my clothes, tying them to my ankles and hiding my shoes in a hole in a tree and jumped seven feet in the air shifting mid-ar. My heavy paws landed on the soft earth with barley a thud as I raced off to La Push.

**Review and I hope you liked it**


	8. Remake chapter 3 upload

CH 3: Beginning

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Moon POV

I walked into an alley, my black hood over my head, my black pants drenched in rain as my hooded jacket was. I jogged into the alley at a human pace and thought of what I did to get the Cullen's attention, I smiled at how they would not be able to track me down thanks to my little gift. When I stopped in the middle of the alley I looked up at the moon and sighed softly. I took out my gold necklace from under my black jacket and looked onto the face of my mother sighing at her face.

I put the necklace back up as I heard movement in the apartment above me and crouched low to the ground and took off toward the wall. I put my first foot on it and ran at a speed that a human would think was a wind. I stopped shortly building my legs for the jump and jumped to the open window rolling as I entered, not making a peep. Seattle is filled with enough humans for me to carry out my plan.

I saw that the lights were off accept for the refrigerator, I walked to the light without making a sound and saw a woman with red hair looking for something to eat. I shot out my hand and grabbed her hair pulling her towards me as I took my other arm and covered her mouth.

"Don't be afraid, you are going to do something worth remembering" I whispered as I bit down onto her soft neck. I made an open wound by moving my head to the left slightly and putting my venom in it. She began to thrash around so I dropped her and grabbed a cloth to gag her mouth. I put her over my shoulder and jumped out the window and took off towards my cave where my plan was already getting started.

Jacob POV

I had been out Sam's house for awhile and the moon had already risen in the sky. I looked at Sam and said in a even tone "Yes we found a body with a note on its back…I know the scent from the airport when me and Nessie were boarding our plane". Sam nodded and began to pace again, worry engraved in his face with just a hint of fear in them.

"Ok Jake you go to the Cullen's house and I will call mine's and your pack to meet us at the clearing" I nodded and walked out of the house, I first jogged and then took off towards the Cullen's house. I was thirsty so I decided to go hunt, I climbed onto the nearest tree and climbed to an branch.

A deer walked under the branch and I dropped without making a sound. I landed on its back and took both my hands snapping its neck and biting into its soft neck. After I was done I ran back to the Cullen's house and turned the knob before Nessie yanked it open and kissed me and gave me a hug.

"Nice to see you too" I said with a smile on my face, and grabbed her hand into mine and guided us toward the couch. We sat down and watched Edward pace back and forth, his eye brows pinched together almost making me laugh. Finally after almost making a hole in the carpet, he stopped in front of us and took out a shaky breath before he started.

"Now as you all may know….a man was killed and there is no scent left to track whoever did this" Edward said with his two fingers on the bridge of the nose, his head shaking from left to right so hard I thought it would fall off his neck. Bella went over to him and wrapped he arms around him to calm him down.

"I also can't see where he is or what he's up to, the most I get is brief flashes of our manor and then nothing…." Alice said with an annoyed tone in her sweet little voice. I knew she hated not being able to read the future and I knew she hated not being able to see the future when she needed to the most.

"Well I catched a scent outside before I came in, and at the airport I caught that same scent. Whoever is did this is the same person I smelt at the airport." I said in one breath before flicking my eyes around the room for any emotions to what I just said. I sighed softly and rested my head on Nessie shoulder as she began to stroke my head.

"Well looks like we have us a vampire loose in forks…again" Emmet said with a sly grin on his face, well at least he wasn't still shocked over the dead body. Rosalie slapped his arm to warn him to shut it or he would be very lonely tonight.

Moon POV

I watched the human woman thrash around in agony, but unable to scream due to the fact that I had bitten her and I quite enjoyed hearing her scream in pain. I went up to her and kicked her in the rib cage softly, only hard enough to hurt her. I sighed softly and walked out of the cave with a grin plastered onto my face.

I dove into the lake swimming to the bottom and grabbing my shoes from another compartment under the cave. I swam back up and swam to the shore taking big kicks getting me there in less than 2 minutes. I shook out my shaggy black hair and walked along the shore until I saw city lights.

I took off in a sprint towards the city, sticking to the shadows to make sure I was unseen. When I got into the city I slowed down to a jog into an alley and saw a homeless man scrounging for food in the dumpster. I snuck up to him and pulled back my fist and thrust it forward to his spine breaking it into splinters. I clasped my hand over his mouth and felt the spine sticking out of his skin.

I snapped onto his neck and drank from him before taking his body from the scene of the crime. I shouldered it over my shoulder and jumped from wall to wall until I landed on an apartment building roof top. I took my nails and began to write on his stomach a note to the Cullen's and smiling at my little game I have created.

I jumped from roof to roof until I finally jumped from the last ledge and felt the wind go through my hair and felt the coolness of the water as I landed in the lake. I swam, my arms blur and water spraying violently on both sides and ran as soon as I hit the shore. I ran to the Cullen's manor and dropped off the body and rang the doorbell. I ran from the house back to my cave to see how the woman was doing.

Jacob POV

We were making an game plan when we heard a ring on the doorbell. I volunteered to go check and when I opened the door I saw a man with a horrid message written on his stomach and gasped at the ghastly image.

"EDWARD" I yelled and he was by me in a flash. He saw the body and we all read what the message said cringing at every word of it.

"_Good day Cullen's, I wanted to give you a message and my message is, I'm starting an army. I know you are probably wondering what sadistic vampire would do this and tell you he was starting an army. Well here is my warning, I already have one…..more is on the way"_

I could just imagine the vampire with a feline grin on his face as he anticipated us reading this message. We wrote down the message on paper and I grabbed the body and brought the jug of gasoline. I ran towards the mountains, the leaves looking to any human just being blown away by the wind. I took the body to the top and poured gasoline over the dead body and lighting a match, I flicked it on the body watching the fire eat away at the flesh.

I sighed softly and took off my hooded black jacket, my black shirt, black pants, and I was truly thankful I left my shoes at the manor. I shifted, after years of doing this it came as natural as putting on a brand new shirt. I ran back towards the Cullen's house but ran to the clearing instead. I let out a long howl telling my pack to come now.

Slowly I saw first Quil come out of the trees, then Seth, Embry, Leah, which was a surprise, and another wolf I had no clue who it was. I nodded to the wolf and Embry gave me a nod that he would tell me later. I did a bark or a cough which sound more like a bark and began.

"_Sam told you guys about the leech right?"_ I asked hoping he did and they all nodded for me to keep talking.

"_Well this leech is unlike most, we have no clue what his plans are, and he tells us information but he also hides it from us" _I said and showed them the two bodies and how they were both mangled and had a message on them.

"_Ok this is one sadistic leech"_ Seth said and I cracked a grin and shook my head at them.

"_Well stay your guard and always have 2 people on patrols" _I said with an authority and called this meeting to an end. Man this leech is smart, I swear I'm going to rip him to shreds when I see him.


	9. Chapter 4

CH 4: Murders

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Moon POV

I lifted my head in the slightest of movements and catched a whiff of the sea salt air and a faint grin spread across my face, until I began to look like a grinning fool. Memories of me and my mother on the beach…..holding hands popped in my head and I sighed. It was the 2nd day and the pathetic human was still screaming at the top of her lungs. I walked out of the cave and crouched so low to the ground that my knee was only an inch away from it, I tensed my muscles and let them go in one single leap, that took me to a rock in the middle of the ocean near the cave.

I jumped like that until I reached land, I smoothed out my hair with one hand and then jogged to Seattle at a speed of a human sprinting. I got bored of the façade of looking like a jogger and burst out at my full speed into the city, leaving a cloud of dust as my only evidence that I was actually there. My right leg would touch the wet ground for half a second before my left leg repeated this motion. I skidded to a stop in an alley and looked around to survey the area. There was a teenager, he looked around Sixteen, with a buzz cut. He had on a leather jacket, white shirt, black jeans, and black and white Vans.

I chuckled softly before approaching him with a grin on my face.

"Hello I'm wondering where I can find a McDonalds around here"? I asked in a questioning tone. He looked me up and down before answering my question.

"Yeah, just take a left and keep going straight and you will find McDonalds" He said with his arms at his sides. I considered making him a meal but thought I needed more than 1 new born to beat the Cullen's.

"Sorry but I'm hungry for power, I hope you live" I said in a grin and before he could say anything I rushed at him and latched onto his neck. I plunged my teeth into his neck and at first drank but then put my venom in the wound and backed away. He grabbed at his neck and screamed a piercing sound that I was sure someone heard. I ripped off a piece of his shirt and gagged his mouth before putting him over my shoulder. A hobo came to suspect what was the sound and I smiled at him.

I dropped the poor boy and turned to the hobo, I ran at him at my full speed taking my fist back and thrusting it forward through his chest. He made a gurgle and I pulled out my fist, with his muscle tissue and various other strings of what looked like veins with it. I took my other hand and thrusted it into his side, I pulled it out with a rib and stabbed it in his stomach. He began to spurt out blood and spit it out on my clothes. I drank from him and threw his bleeding body into the dumpster. I needed attention and these gruesome murders helped. I took off towards my cave with the boy smiling the whole time.

8 hours later

I had bitten at least Fourteen humans and they were changing right now. I smiled and sat down on my rock where I watched them scream in pain and terror.

Jacob POV

I had just came out of the forest with my basketball shorts on and of course no shirt on, Nessie always asked why I never put one on but it's just easier to shirt with no shirt on. I lifted up my nose and sniffed the air hoping for at least a scent of the vampire or even something close to it, I gave up after what seemed like ten minutes and walked pass the local diner. As I walked past the diner a bold headline caught my eye and I rushed towards the newsstand a little too fast for a human. In the headlines it read in big bold letters:

"**SERIAL KILLER OUT ON THE LOOSE"**

**We have been getting recent reports of missing persons, it is usually just 1-2 or 5-6 but these are going up to 14 in only one day. One of the victims named Brandon Cooper was on his way home from a game when eye witnesses saw him talking to a strange man in an alley way. There was also a homeless man found drained of blood and various pieces of his internal organs and limbs missing, we are now setting a curfew police have said. All teenagers must be indoors before 10:00 p.m**

I stumbled back a bit when I saw this, beads of sweat began to form on my forehead and I shook my head in disbelief. Fourteen people missing, no this vampire is out of his mind, does he know he might get the Volturi here or maybe he wants that. That just might be his plan, but I'm not sure. The Cullens have to hear about this one.

I ran towards the forest and while leaping in the air, took of my shorts, tied them to my leg and phased before I hit the ground. I begin to run as fast as my limit was, a repeated pattern, front legs then back. I could only hear my shallow breathing and my paws as they thumped on the ground, trying to make it to the Cullen's. I saw the house in view and skidded to a stop but I misjudged my momentum, I crashed through the door knocking over the bookcase.

Everyone looked at me like was crazy, which I probably was after reading that headline. I showed it to Edward in my mind and he quickly informed everyone else, I walked back outside to go phase. I crouched low once hidden in the bushes and felt my front legs get longer, my paws turning to hands, my back legs turning to legs and feet, my snout shrinking back into my face, and my ears turning back to human ears. I rose to my feet and pulled up my basketball shorts, as slowly as possible so I would not have to see the Cullen's reaction when Edward finished informing them.

When I opened the door everything seemed to go in slow motion, the door swung open slowly with a creak, the air hissing as it slammed into the wall with an audible thud. I walked towards nessie and took a seat next to her on the couch, l stretched my arm so it landed around her shoulders and nodded for Edward to continue talking.

"From what I read in Jacob's mind this vampire is not really doing this for territory….more like attention, not from the Volturi but it seems he is building an army to face us. I am not sure why the army or why the gruesome murders other than a attention but Jacob believes there is more to the story than that"

I nodded my head and began to tell the Cullen's everything the two packs have found out about the vampire.

Moon POV

The first human I bitten was just getting finish with her transformation, it seems I have to choose my humans a bit more carefully. This human seems to have a gift, but I have yet to put it in a category. She can momentarily make me forget what I want, need, or even who I am. I look back down on her before pulling back my arm and whipping it forward with speed greater than a normal vampire, but she did something unexpected. She grabbed my arm and hissed at me before flinging me into the cave wall.

I hurried to my feet just in time to dodge a punch that would have knocked my head clean off. I smirked at the young woman and jumped in the air, spinning my body before letting my right leg connect with the side of her face. I landed and before even touching the ground, twisted my body sharply to the right and punched her as hard as I could, smack into her nose. She went flying into the cave wall, it seemed I hit her so hard she was stuck in the cave wall itself.

"Now now young lady, you have a very peculiar gift and it seems like you are the right vampire I will need for my plans" I said as I strode towards her slowly. I looked her up and down, she was very pale which was expected, her eyes a vibrant crimson red, I could see her gasping in hunger and decided to go grab a human I saved for her when she woke up.

I strode towards the eastern side of the wall and plucked a human from behind the boulder, she was at least 19 with pale blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and one of the smallest noses I have ever seen. I walked towards the newborn and grabbed her shoulders gently, I added a tiny bit of force, hearing the cave wall creak and yanked her out from the hole she made.

Like a lion on it's prey she dove on the poor human, she hurriedly snapped the human's neck with an audible creak. She then lodged her hand in the neck where the veins were and ripped out some of them, a stringy bloody mess in my opinion. She then began to slurp the life force out of the human. I am going to have to teach these young ones a clean kill. I looked around the field seeing the humans wither, give or take 3 more days and they will be ready to go hunting.


	10. Chapter 5

CH 5: Hunting

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Moon POV

I looked at the now ripped apart human, from what I can tell it seem as if this newborn has not even left flesh on the poor creature. I sigh softly before jumping off the rock I was lounging on and I strolled towards the newborn. She was holding onto her throat coughing, and I had a good idea why.

"Are you hungry young one'? I asked with a smirk on my face, and she nodded her head wildly to my question and begin to look around the cave nervously. I walked towards her, lowering myself because I was 6'0 and she was only 5'2. I smiled and motioned towards the outside of the cave as I walked towards it. She followed me without hesitation, I lowered my body to a crouch, tensing my leg muscles for a spring, and let all my power go sending me to the shore of the Seattle beach. The newborn landed next to me and begin to sniff the air hungrily.

I ran towards the city, my feet a blur and pebbles flying the air making swirls as they landed back on the ground only to be swirled back up again by the newborn. I will have to make a note to ask the newborn for her name after we are done hunting. We stop at an alleyway and I notice a couple making out with each other against the wall. Rather disgusting if you ask me. We strolled towards them and they stop there feasting of each other to look at us.

"Excuse me…..do you guys know where I could find a restaurant for my girlfriend here"? I asked gesturing to the newborn.

"Yeah just right down the street" The woman said before giving me a rather look that said to beat it or I will beat you.

"We have a particular type of appetite" I told her before lunging onto the poor woman. I snapped down on her neck, finding the right vein before sinking my teeth into her. I began to suck the life out of her, but I see her face and get a flash back of my mother kissing me goodnight. I jumped away from her and screamed out in agony, I took my fist and slammed it into the poor girl's face. Her face was now sunken in, shards of her skull sticking out of the very top of her forehead. I began to rapidly punch her face until it is as flat as the pavement.

I put my hands on my head to stop the memories of that tragic day flood out of the abyss I lodged it in. I began to relax as my traumatic incident stopped. The newborn looked at me and walked towards me wrapping her arms around my body. What is this affection she is showing me I asked myself, and pushed her off of me. I brush off my clothes before looking at the bodies. I decide to leave them.

"Newborn what is your name"? I asked in a low threatening voice

"Grace….my name is Grace" She said in a high-pitch voice that sounded like beautiful bells. No, I cannot be thinking such things or emotions, it is all business.

Renesmee POV

I looked around the room and sighed softly, Jacob had not come back from searching a scent of this vampire. Who is this vampire…why us…why is it always my family. As selfish as it sounds I wish he would just kill all the humans he wants and leave me and my family alone. At that moment my dad appeared in front of me with a worried look on his face.

"Renesmee how do you know the vampire is a man"? He asked me in a frigid voice, his composure tense and he was staring me down with worry in his eyes.

"I….i have been having brief flashes of a man….telling me to come to him…..no not come to him…more like let him save me….from myself" I said, pausing in between each word so I could hold back my sobs. My dad was sitting next to me stroking my hair and whispering things like "it'll be ok".

Jacob POV

I'm so freaking confused! The scent leads me to Seattle but then it just…..disappears. I sigh softly and let out a angry growl that bounces off the alleyway of Seattle. This was the last known scent, I know that stupid blood sucker is laughing and messing with all our minds. I grunt in frustration and punch the wall of the building next to me, dust fall down on me and the wall grows a crack that seems to grow by the second. I walk out the alley and then….catch a scent. I chase after the scent and when I hit the beach the scent gets stronger, I begin to become a blur across the water as I jump in, only 2 things in my minds are vampire and swim.

When I reach land it is at the mouth of a cave….with over 23 people withering in pain, screaming for help. I noticed something though….they were almost done with there transformation. Give or take I had about 2 minutes to get out of there before the vamps wake up on me. I look around the area and mentally realize I have 30 seconds left. I sprint towards the water and swim for my life to the shore. Water spraying at the sides of me….2 seconds left.

I hear a final scream before I see a vampire with a purple shirt on, black pants, black and purple shoes…..the coldest crimson red eyes I have ever seen. He is holding a newborn rather closely and I realize something….this is the vampire….HE'S THE FREAKING VAMPIRE. He takes on look at me before smiling and him and the newborn were suddenly gone as if they never existed. I sit there with a stupid expression on my face, I had mixed emotions going on with me, one I had found the vampire so I was happy about that, but also anger because I knew if I was to fight him….i would lose.

I swim to shore, not as fast as before but fast enough to get me to my destination. I walk up the shore of the beach, my shoes making soft thuds against the already damp sand. I sigh softly before taking off my clothes not caring if anyone saw me because who goes out at midnight to run on the beach, oh yeah me. I let my body succumb to the change and my heavy paws fall towards the sand making a loud thud causing a sand cloud to rise up. I take off into the forest running at a slow lop before sprinting towards the forest even quicker than I usually did. I stop at an clearing and let out a howl calling for my pack to come to the area I am at.

I catch the minds of Seth, Embry, and Quil as they shift into there wolf forms. I can see they are getting close to my current locations and I tell them what happened and about the vampire I saw.

"_Dang Jake when you said this vampire was a sadistic one I expected someone older not someone our age". _I growled at Embry and shook my enormous head before speaking to him.

"_He may be our age but that does not mean he is any less sadistic or evil…I saw him…I could practically feel the power radiating off his body" _I shivered at the memory and shook my head. They all came into the clearing at the same time and I briefed them on more patrol runs and I told them I would talk to Sam. They all nodded and left to La Push.

I shifted back to my human form and put on the clothes I had tied to my leg when I heard laughter.

"Well well if it isn't Mister Black"

Moon POV

I looked at the vampire and smirked at him...so this was the infamous Jacob Black leader of the La Push pack…I expected better. I saw the hint of fear in his eyes but was surprised for it to be replaced with determination and anger. I think this game will be fun to say in the least. I dug into his mind and tapped into his brain signals to tell them to cut off his sight for a moment.

I took Grace at that very second and jumped back to our cave and was greeted by 23 newly changed vampires. I smiled and looked at grace before taking my arm from around her hip.

"I am your leader Moon, I changed you all and only require one thing out of all of you….respect" I said glancing at each one of them looking for a hint of retaliation in there eyes but found none…good.

"Now our allies the Volturi are giving me 2 weeks time to help train everyone of you newborns to killing machines..I have to be blunt…some of you will die or some of you will kill each other. So if I were you I would make friendly with each other or I will make friendly with you". I smirked at my words before nodding to grace to take the newborns hunting. They all left in a blur and I swam to the shore of Seattle.

I followed Jacob's Scent and ran to where he was. I saw him fully-clothed looking around his surroundings warily.

"Well well if it isn't Mister Black" I said walking or more like pacing in a circle around him. He lowered to a crouch and I started to laugh at his attempt, he lunged at me but I lowered my body 2 inches and felt his body brush mine in the slightest. He recovered and threw a punch at me, I grabbed his arm and twisted it back before throwing him into a tree causing it to snap in half.

"Now Jacob don't waste your time with me throwing useless blows…I'm giving you five minutes to ask me questions and I will answer them accordingly." He looked at me before sighing softly and regaining his composure.

"Why are you doing this"? He asked me with anger hinting in his tone.

"I find it fun..also why not make a game with the Cullen's one of the biggest covens in our world, it was a bonus you wolves joined up with them. He let out a soft growl and I chuckled softly. "Now now don't ruin your only chance, now you have only two minutes left" I said smirking.

"Who is aiding you blood sucker" He said with a hiss.

"Speak for yourself, and only me…I work for just me" I said my face now grim.

"Was that vampire your mate'? He asked me with a serious expression.

"Yes she is Jacob and our meeting is adjourned" I said walking out of the forest, and I ducked slightly forward to dodge Jacob flying at me, I must admit he is fast..maybe faster than me and just a tad stronger, and that's without him in wolf form. I bowed to him and pulled my earlier mind trick using my gift accept this time making sure to put him to sleep.

"Goodbye Jacob have a nice nap" I said and walked out of the clearing not looking back at the hulking sleeping form.


	11. Chapter 6

CH 6: Training

All the characters belong to Stepenie Meyers

Moon POV

My feet made soft thuds against the grass, and then my mind realized I was now walking on sand. I bent my legs down, tensing my muscles, and took off after the scent of the newborns and grace. I ran in and out of alleys….dawn was approaching and I knew if I didn't get the newborns back to the cave in time that our secret would be revealed. I slid to a stop at an open parking lot…seeing my newborns tossing cars at the remaining humans and grace holding a female vampire by the neck hissing at her before throwing her at the side of a car, leaving a dent in it.

I let out a ferocious growl at them and they all dropped what they had in their hands or stopped what they were doing. My eyes flickered to each of the vampires and I grabbed the nearest vampire near me. He was one of the gifted ones, his power was to temporarily disrupt your nervous system. I growled in his face and brought the arm he was in back, and letting loose all my power threw him into a car. He went straight through the car, the air around him whistling until he hit the building wall and looked dazed.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" I asked the newborns, fury visible in my eyes and I nodded at Grace to come to my side. She slinked into my arms and I looked at the newborns.

"You cannot go wild out here in the open…the Volturi may have let me make you and this army to kill the Cullens, but you cannot just let our secret out" I looked at each one intently.

"The Cullens will not hesitate to kill each and every one of you" They hissed in anger at my sentence.

"Just….clean up in 2 minutes and lets go back to the cave before sunrise, we don't need humans to see this or us sparkling" They nodded and got to work cleaning and were done in remarkable time, 30 seconds. I took lead with grace and ran towards the cave with all my speed, Grace close behind. We swam to the cave just seconds before the sun came out…and I decided we might as well train these newborns.

"To beat the Cullen's and the Mutts you will need to learn how to fight" I nodded to them and pointed to Grace to come up front so I could get this show on the road.

"Get in groups of 2" I told them and watched them get into groups staring the other down.

I crouched down low to the ground and nodded towards Grace to attack me with all she got. When she flew at me I side stepped to the left and she went flying into the cave wall behind me. She let out a hiss and flew at me again except this time I grabbed her arm and flung her to the other wall. She let out a frustrated growl and threw her fist at me, I moved my head to the right slightly and grabbed her neck, swept my leg under hers and pinned her towards the ground. I gave her a peck on the lips and helped her up. She smiled and went back under my arms as I spoke to the newborns.

"Always watch your enemy expect the worse and don't underestimate them or your life will be on the line". They seemed to get the message and were all attacking each other, they seemed to be doing alright for newborns but one stood out from the rest. The one that could mess with your nervous system seemed to be using his gift on his opponent making them forget their next move, and in that same second had him pinned. This one really didn't need to use his gift; he seemed to be a natural at this fighting.

I smiled at him realized that I needed to take care of a problem, that meant introducing myself to the Cullen clan. I smiled at this and whispered to my mate about what I was about to do, she seemed to hesitate but shook her head with a yes. I kissed her forehead and left towards the Cullen's mansion.

Jacob POV

I woke up holding my head and groaning, wondering what happened. Wait, vampires can't sleep, I groaned inwardly and began to shake my head, hoping to clear my vision and ringing in my ears. I stood up and wobbled slightly before getting my posture back to enough not to make myself fall flat on my undead face. I ran towards the Cullen's mansion and skidded to a stop in front of the door. I had my hand on the door knob, but Nessie threw open the door and wrapped her arms around my large frame. I chuckled softly before embracing her back, and escorted her inside.

I nodded my head and began my long story of what happened to me out in the clearing.

"I don't get it Eddie! The vamp is practically telling us his plans, I say we go to his door step and kill a few newborns." Emmet said with a tone of frustration in his words.

"One never calls me Eddie and second we don't know the depth of the situation yet and I will like it better if Carsile was here so we could discuss it further". Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and I could relate to him, the whole situation was getting on my nerves.

"This vampire is like my ex-husband, devious, vicious, clever, and sly all rolled into one sick being. Rosalie said with a bit of distaste toward this crazy vamp. All conversation ceased when we heard a voice in the yard.

"Cullen's, I'm here"

Moon POV

I waited for the powerful Cullen's of legend to come out of the house. They were out in mere seconds in a semi-circle around me and the mind reading vampire Edward trying to read my thoughts but gave up after he found that his sneaky mind tricks would not prevail here.

"Hello Cullen's, let me introduce myself…my name is Moon" I said smirking and looking at the lovely Renesmee who I have been sending my prominent mind tricks to. I took a step towards her and lifted her hand gently, placing a soft kiss on her hand. The family erupted in fits of hisses and growls and I could only smile. Jacob looked me in the eye and I could see his frame shaking violently and I my smile grew even wider, daring the brute to attack me. Edward put a hand on Jacob and pulled him back some.

"What do you want….Moon" Edward said, and adding a bit of disgust when he said my name, couldn't blame him.

"Stop trying to read my mind Edward because it will not work" He sighed in obvious frustration and looked at me to continue.

"Standing before you is the chink in your wife's shield, let me show you" I focused on Bella and tapped into her nervous system through her brain and shut off her gift. Edward gave a shocked gasp and growled at me with such ferociousness that even I flinched.

"Turn back on her gift" He said gritting his teeth and I turned back on her gift.

"As you can see my army is still growing and my newborns are as talented as I am". I smiled and began pacing in there front arm.

"Now I will tell you since your fortune teller cannot tell you unless I want her to, the battle will be in 2 weeks and no less". I began walking towards the forest when I heard someone talk.

"Why….why tell us" Jacob said with a questioning look on his face.

"I have my motives and you will soon know". With that I was already running back towards the cave, and to send Grace on the task to change some more humans. I could hear the subtle running of feet and knew that was the Cullen Clan, then I picked up heavy galloping and knew there motive….to cut me off.

I leaped onto a nearby branch but the Edward vampire followed me as graceful as I did maybe better. I stopped and when he slammed into me I twisted his body to the right so my knee was on his chest. When we made contact with the ground, the rocks underneath us began to crack, and I knew we were on a cliff at that moment. The Cullen's and the pack stood in a circle around me hissing and growling at me.

I looked at the Halfling Nessie and smirked at her before sending voices in her head as I have been doing for awhile. She let out a piercing scream and everyone looked at her and that's when I grabbed Edward by the arm and ripped it off of his body, I could hear the hollowed bones being pulled and the glorious tear as the muscles and bones were ripped off. He let out a horrid scream that sent me chills and one of the small grey wolves lunged at me, mistake. I side stepped and grabbed her by the neck before sinking my fangs into her fur, and her blood was the most disgusting I have ever tasted, like socks and sweat in one foul liquid. She let out a high pitch whine and I ran towards the cliff edge and dove into the water. Once I was underwater I swam like a rocket toward the cave where I would call the Volturi so we could get this battle on the road….in Italy.

Jacob POV

I stood there motionless in my wolf form staring at Leah Clearwater's motionless body letting out shallow breaths. I could hear he mind slipping and I could not do anything to stop it.

"Jake….I know I'm dying….there's no doubt about that" She said with humor in her voice. I cursed my immortal body for being unable to cry and just sobbed a tearless fit.

"Jake….tell Seth I love him….tell mom don't cry, I died doing what I do best…..and to you Jacob…I love you" She said and I could feel her love for me pouring out of every fiber of her body. Then I felt her mind go completely and I knew she was gone from this earth, never to return.

I shifted back to my vampire form and slammed my bare knuckles to the rocky cliff, causing a crack spread from where my fists made impact with the ground. It soon began to rain and I knew it was fitting and wondered if Leah was crying.

"I'm the Alpha, but I couldn't save her….I couldn't save her" I said and walked towards her body and gently closing her eyes and picking up the dead body in my arms. That's when I heard a hiss and Nessie voice come out.

"He…..won't get out of my HEAD!" Nessie shouted gripping her head before falling motionless on the ground. I gave Leah's body to Embry and ran towards Nessie gripping her in my massive arms, praying to God that I wouldn't lose her too.

Moon POV

I took out my cell phone after I stepped onto land and dialed the Volturi's number and Aro picked up, surprising even me.

"Moon I presume you have good news for me" Aro said in his silky smooth voice, which was to be expected from a vampire.

"I killed one of the wolves and have made over 14 vampires" I said with a sense of pride in my tone and waited for Aro to reply.

"Very good my friend, but I assume that is not the only thing you want to tell me" Aro said, smart man.

"I think we should have the battle in Italy" I told Aro and he hissed at the other end of the line, and I briefly pulled it from my ear.

"No, I will not have them tearing up my city, my answer is no" He said with anger seeping out of every word he said.

"It doesn't have to be in the city, it can be in an open plain, somewhere far away from the city and I could use me and my newborns as an ambush team" I said feeling smug about my brilliance.

"I see….well so be it but I hope you know what you are doing" Aro said, and I could only picture him smiling at my plan.

"I do….I do" I said smiling and hung up the phone. I slipped it into my pocket and dove into the water, and swam towards the cave to tell the others.


	12. Remake Chapter 7

CH 7: Mourning

All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers except for Moon, Grace, and the newborns

Jacob POV

We had just gotten back from the cliffs and Nessie finally stopped screaming in agony. I looked at Nessie and gently moved a strand of her hair out of her eyes and placed it behind her ear. For the first time in my life I don't know what to do…first I lost Leah and now my Nessie is plagued with the nightmares that Moon creates for her every night. I gripped my hair and let out a yell of frustration, it was my fault this happened if only I was able to stop Leah she would still be here with us right now. I got out of my seat not making a squeak as I rose in a fluid graceful motion, I looked out the window behind the couch Nessie was laying on and started to remember one of the runs me and Leah had.

_Flashback_

_I was running with a freedom that most people would never get to experience unless they traded bodies with me. My paws crunched down on the sticks that stood in my path, I could smell the various scents of the woodland animals that inhabited this forest, and I could hear my heart beating as it tried to pump blood as fast as I was running. The wind felt like tiny hands caressing my fur as I ran against its current, I jumped over a log and almost trampled a bunny to death in the process. I was really enjoying myself when I felt _

_Leah's mind pop into my unbroken silence, she sure knows how to ruin my peace._

"_Well hello to you too Jake" Leah said in a mocking tone and I could see from her mind that she was close to where I was running._

"_Leah don't start today if you want to annoy someone please go annoy Sam" I said with venom dripping in my words and I instantly regretted saying them because I felt a trickle of sadness creep in her mind before anger swallowed it up._

"_You know what Jake you're an ass" She responded and I could hear her behind my catching up to me._

"_Sorry Leah that was wrong of me" I said as sincere as I could be but I did silently wish she would leave already._

"_Apology not accepted fur ball" Leah said with malice in her words. She was now running alongside me and I could see her boring holes into my eyes as if she was trying to read my soul. _

"_So what have you been up to Leah" I said not breaking my long stride as I asked her the question._

"_You heard about Sam and Emily's wedding?" She asked ignoring the question I asked her._

"_Yea…we all kind of expected this to happen especially after that Volturi scare we had" I said remembering when we stood our ground with the wolves sending the Italian bloodsucker's home humiliated._

"_He doesn't deserve it" She said curtly and I turned my massive head at her and came to jog until I stopped running altogether._

"_Deserve what…Emily?" I asked curiosity seeming to burn a hole in the deep recess of my mind._

"_Happiness…why does her get the happy ending Jake while I am stuck as the bitter, lonely genetic dead end" She said looking at the ground. I walked towards her and nudged her with my head._

"_Leah…everyone deserves happiness. Sam got his but in the process he also lost a very beautiful woman and one day when you find that special someone I will be making sure he treats you how you deserve to be treated" I said with a wolfish grin on my face and let my tongue roll out of my mouth._

"_Thanks Jake…you tell anyone about this and you're going to have a very hard time having kids" She said and smirked at me._

_End of Flashback_

I walked towards the front door and opened it gently. As I stepped outside I was hit by a strong wind and my mind stayed on that talk I had with Leah on that run. I slipped off my clothes, tied them around my ankle, and felt the heat take over my cold boy until I landed on all fours. I took off towards La Push and stopped when I was halfway there when a sudden realization hit me. Leah will never get that special someone she talked about, she would never walk down that isle, and she would never have kids no because that vampire not only took her life but her future as well.

I shook my head and kept running until I reached my dad's house. I shifted into my vampire form and slid my clothes on as I was walking towards the door. I knocked on the door and I began to wonder if my dad heard the news about Leah's death and if not would I have to be the one to inform of what happened. I hear wheel rolling over tiles and then eventually the soft plush carpet.

"Who is it" My dad's rough voice asked. He was close to sixty-five now but his voice never showed his true age.

"It's me dad…Jake" I hesitated before saying my name scared that I might break down right there on the porch steps.

"Oh Jake come in son" My dad said and I heard him unlock the door. I twisted the door knob and let myself into the house. A flood of memories met me when I stepped into the house and realized that it has been almost two years since I've stepped foot into this house. I could hear the faint crackle of voices on the TV and watched my dad roll himself to the TV turning it off and quite gracefully rolling his wheelchair towards me.

"Hello son it's been awhile since I've talked to you. How have you been? How is Nessie?" He asked throwing questions at me each one felt like a slap to the face and I finally broke down, my legs lost all feeling and fell into my dad's lap sobbing. He began to smooth out my closely shaven hair and I kept sobbing unable to talk.

"What happened son?" He asked in that calm voice he always used when I was little and trying to get over my mom's death. I told him everything that happened not leaving any holes unfilled, any questions he had were answered in that revelation.

"Jacob…I'm going to tell you something my father told me when I was your age. We have no control over death nor were we ever supposed to and that is how it's going to stay. God already has something planned for everybody and you have to realize that Leah was going to die either way and you could not have stopped it. Now rise up son and realize that your job is not over until that bloodsucker is in pieces." My dad said and I could only stare in wonder. My father was never a really religious man and neither am I but I realized that my dad was right and that my mission was not over. I got to my feet and it felt like I was fighting against a heavy object on my shoulders.

"Thanks dad…for everything" I said to him and gave him one last hug goodbye and walked out of the door. I turned around at the house I lived in and knew in that moment what I had to do.

**WHEW! Well thanks for being patient everyone hope you enjoy the chapter! **


	13. Remake Chapter 8

CH 8: Planning and Training

All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers except for Moon, Grace, and the newborns

Moon POV

I silently slipped out of the water and pulled myself up with little trouble into the cave where Grace and my army were awaiting me. I began to walk towards them and noticed that they were gathered in a small circle, the only noise in the cave was the soft squishing of my sodden shoes. I walk up to Grace and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and turned my attention back to the Newborn's.

"I have informed the Volturi of my plan and now I will inform of the plan" I said showing off my white teeth as I observed my newborns daring one of them to interrupt me. One a well built man opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw the pointed look I gave him; he shut it hard enough that I could hear the teeth as they grinded against each other to hold back any words that threatened to slip through.

"Now the my plan is to leave them a set of clues that will lead them to Italy and the nice field that I have planned for the battle to happen there" I told them while looking at each one with my crimson red eyes and using my gift to pick apart at their fragile minds. One of the newborns began to nervously look everywhere but my face and my mouth twitched as I held back my smile at his behavior.

"Tonight we celebrate…let's paint Seattle red tonight shall we?" I told them and they all cheered and pushed each other out of the way in an ill attempt to beat the other first and I could only give a laugh full of mirth. I grabbed Grace's hand and we took off ahead of the group swimming in a blur to the shore line and running under the moonlight once we touched upon the shore. We stopped once we reached a dark alley and I snapped my fingers and my newborn's tore through the streets leaving screams of chaos and mayhem wherever they touched.

"Grace go and feed" I told her as I gently moved a strand of her blonde hair from her eyes and smiled at her. She looked at me and opened her mouth to speak "I love you Moon" Grace told me and I looked at her in disbelief but took her in my embrace and gave her a soft kiss on her lips and told her to go feed. This time she took off smiling and attacked a nearby woman who was trying to run from the chaos happening around her.

"I guess it's time for my clues" I muttered to myself, I tensed my legs and released the pent in energy and landing on an apartment building. I took off leaping and running as I waiting until I came to a quieter part of Seattle, I looked at the window across the street and leaped from my current building and busting through the window. The glass rained all around me and I moved towards what looked like the living quarters of the one who lived here. I kicked opened the door leaving only splinters as they rained down on the woman as she screamed in terror.

"Don't worry human your blood will be put to good use" I softly whisper and smiled as wide as I could. I dashed towards her and grabbed her by the neck and plunged my teeth into her soft chocolate colored skin slurping as much blood as I could and then I dragged her body and poured some in a cup. She was gasping for air and I grabbed her finger and wrote a message that I'm sure the Cullen's will see and love. I dropped her body and kicked in a corner wrinkling my nose at the sight of it.

"Humans really are pathetically weak creatures" I said and let the words hang in the suffocating air that had a strong scent of blood and death. As I was walking towards the window a image of my mother and the fire assaulted my mental plane and I fell to my knees and screamed as I began to fight at the image. Eventually the images stopped and I rose to my feet, dusted off my plain white shirt, and leaped out the building. I backtracked my scent until I caught the scent of Grace and the newborns and found them laughing and joking around with each other in a loose circle.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" I asked them as I smoothly crossed the rough terrain and they all smiled at me cheering and rubbing their full stomachs. I saw Grace and told her to come next to my side and I told all the newborns to take a seat as I told them about our enemies.

"Our enemies are the Cullen's and the local dogs-"I said but was cut off with fits of hisses and growls at the mentions of the two groups.

"We can beat them, we can win this war and you want to know why? We have gifts that only come once every millennium. I must warn you we have raw power on our side but they will have cunning and experience on theirs, but don't fret because the Volturi have informed me that they will join our fight with the Cullen's and dogs. Now let's go home and celebrate a good night of feasting and then in the morning we will train our minds for the upcoming battle" I said and finished off my speech smirking at my creations and they raised their hands and cheered cheers of excitement and victory.

Aro POV

"Aro are you sure this battle will be better than the last one?" Caius asked me. The coward, he ran and left me to be ripped to pieces and burned by that dog Jacob.

"Shut up you old coward! Of course it will Caius Moon is the best vampire at utilizing his gift and fighting that we've ever met." I told him and turned my attention to the new guard that I hand selected and counted my army of gifted vampires.

"Cullen's your worst nightmare is back"

**You guys may have realized Aro was back a 2 chapters ago but I thought he needed his own appearance! Stay tuned and find out how he is back.**


	14. Remake Chapter 9

CH 9: Immortal No Longer

All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers except for Moon, Grace, and the newborns

Jacob POV

My paws seemed to glide across the soft soil as I took off from the reservation towards the Cullen's house. There was nothing going through my head except that I needed to get there as fast as I could. I jumped over a rotting log wrinkling my nose as I passed over it, I quickly side stepped to my right to avoid smashing through a tree in my way. I noticed that I haven't heard the pack in my head yet and remembered that they were all in Emily's house setting up the new patrol schedule. Ever since this leech has been on his killing spree the pack has been running a farther perimeter going as far as to circle back around the mountains. I shook my giant head to clear my head of these thoughts and focused solely on getting to the Cullen's house. I skidded to a stop when I was twenty feet from the house and shifted back to my human form. I slid on my sweat pants and that was when I heard a gasp come from the house.

"Jacob come in here now!" The excited voice of Edward penetrated the silent and tense atmosphere. I ran towards the door and pulled it open as fast as I could. I ran to the living room to see everyone circled around Nessie with an awed expression. I pushed Emmet out of the way and looked down at the angel that was my imprint. I looked at her and lost my voice suddenly becoming mute of any sounds.

"Carlisle what….what happened" I asked him in a whisper as I looked down at Nessie. Her face was no longer the pale I had got used to but had color to them now. Her chest was slowly moving up and down with a thumping noise accompanying it. I listened more intently and realized that thumping noise was her heard pumping blood.

"Jacob follow me to my office" Carlisle said as his voice finally penetrated my hearing and I followed him up the stairs slowly. Once we reached the top he opened his office door for me and I slipped inside in silence and I didn't register I was sitting until I felt the soft material beneath me.

"How is this possible" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper. If he was a human I don't think he would have been able to hear my question.

"I have a theory to why this happened. Renesmee was half vampire and only needed a full vampire's venom to make her into one. Well her human side was forced dormant meaning it never fully left her. The two years she was a vampire her human side was slowly building up resistance to the intruder which was the venom. When the vampire mentally attacked and weakened her vampire body the human side seized its opportunity and fought off the venom but it could not fight off all of it. Since the human side could not fight off all of it she went back to only being half vampire and half human" Carlisle explained to me while I looked at him in disbelief.

"So your saying that she's her old self before Aro bit her?" I asked him with a skeptical tone in my voice.

"Precisely" He said gently smiling at me and I had no other choice but to believe him. I grabbed the arms of the chair to stand up when he stopped me.

"Jacob this new discovery pertains to you too" He said and I sat back down slowly.

"Renesmee human side was dormant and she is the closest to shape shifters. I have reason to believe that the same thing could happen to you at any moment and at any time." He looked at me when he finished his statement and I looked at him with a worried expression etched into my face.

"You're saying that what happened to Nessie could happen to me?" I said softly looking down at my abnormally large feet.

"Yes but you see this could be a problem. There is a fight on the horizon Jacob and if this happens during it then you will not only place yourself in danger but Renesmee and the pack as well." Carlisle informed me with a straight face, but I could see the look of worry buried deep in his honey gold eyes.

"I took a sample of Renesmee blood and I have reason to believe that if you drink the sample you will go through the same changes that she went through except you will not be human but you will go back to being what you once were." I quickly looked up at him and watched his face looking for a sign of him lying to me.

"You mean I will be human?" Carlisle chuckled at me and gave me one of his gentle smiles.

"Jacob your people stop being fully human once the wolf gene takes into effect, what I meant to say was is that you will be a shifter again." I could barely hold back my smile until a thought took root inside my head,

"Why would it work on me?" I asked Carlisle and he walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob while you are a vampire you should not be able to still shift. Shifting was not your gift but it was a sign that the shifter side of you never disappeared. I have no idea how you lived getting bitten but I do know that this can only work on you or any other shifter that was bitten by a vampire." He said to me and handed me the vial with Renesmee blood in it. I held it up to the light and I could see the dark red liquid move from side to side as I sloshed it around in the vial.

"So do I just drink it or what?" Carlisle laughed at my expression, his laugh sounding like bells going off in a church but it was still pleasing to the ear.

"Yes Jacob but I must warn you that I do not know how long you will be rendered unconscious." He told me with his eye brows pulled together. I smiled at him and popped the cork off the vial. I looked at it one more time and then I poured it into my open mouth. At first I felt nothing but then I felt a white hot pain and I began to fall unconscious. The last thing I saw was Carlisle's eyes and I fell into a deep sleep.

**So tell me if you liked it by clicking the review button. Sorry once again for the late update but I had to figure out a way to put this into the story and not make it sound too magical and make it more scientific. **


	15. Remake Chapter 10

CH 10: The Alpha's Courage

I own nothing of Stephanie Meyer's except the characters I added and will add

"Quil, you and Embry will run patrol tonight. Nate you and Julian will come to take over for them at dawn, are we clear?" I told as politely as I could considering everything that has been going on lately in La Push. Where the heck was Jacob when we need him? I nodded my head at them so they would know that this brief meeting with them was over. The four of them walked out of the door single file without so much as a grin on their faces. Ever since these attacks by the leeches on La Push it was hard to find a reason to smile anymore.

"Jacob this was not my job in the first place you lazy son of a-" I stopped myself from continuing that sentence because I realized that he had his own problems right now. His problems not only consisted on losing a pack member, but also his imprint going into some freaky coma.

I sighed deeply to myself as I wiped a dirty hand across my sweat infested forehead, if only this mess was as easy to clean up as getting sweat off my forehead. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an engine firing and foul language accompanying it. With my enhanced hearing I could tell the vehicle was still a mile away from my house, but I also knew who was in the car.

I quickly exited the house not bothering to lock the door behind me; I mean I turn into a giant wolf for Pete's sake, why do I need to lock the door? I jogged down the dusty pebble covered road bare foot until I reached Billy Black and Seth Clearwater trying to get Jake's old rabbit to start.

"You guys need some help over there?" I called to them with a hollow smile that most people would not even consider a smile, more like a grimace.

"Sam I hope we didn't come at a bad time" Billy said with a smile that emphasized the lines that comes with age around his mouth. Even though his smile was genuine his eyes was sad and tired. I looked over at Seth who looked like a statue from how still he was, I guess considering he found out his sister was murdered, I wasn't expecting him to be all Mr. Sunshine to me.

"No actually I was going for a walk to clear my head, would you two like to join me?" I asked them, but my eyes were on Seth trying to find that kid who I knew before this giant disaster.

"We would love to, and maybe you could fill us in on some of things that have been going on with the pack" Billy said already wheeling his wheel chair to take him over the little pebbles that threatened to overturn him. Seth dragged his feet after Billy and I fell into step with the three of them. I filled Billy in on all the attacks we have gotten when we are on patrol, and I filled him in on how from now on patrols were now a two man squad with no one leaving their brother.

"Sam what about the recent phased boy, Alexander was his name right?" Billy asked me without looking at me. His voice was directed at me but I could tell that his thoughts were miles away from this conversation.

"He's a mysterious one, we had to stop him during a recent fight with a stray newborn that leech sent our way" I told Billy, my mind was already remembering that day and I shuddered involuntarily. I looked behind us at Seth and was not surprised to find that he had fallen out of step with us but was also looking at the ground.

"What did he do Sam, tell me and do not leave anything out" He said with just the slightest timbre of the alpha voice in his tone. I told him of how Alexander tortured the leech until finally burning it alive. I told him of how cold his brown eyes were, like the snowy landscape of Alaska.

"Did you ever find out where he was from or who his parents were?" Billy asked me with no expression in his voice.

"No, it's like he never existed. I searched the La Push hospital and even searched the Forks hospital, but there was nothing on him." I told Billy running a hand through my neatly trimmed hair.

"I see. Well me and Seth will get out of your hair." He told me as we circled back to his truck. When we reached the truck and I helped him inside he grabbed my hand and held my gaze with his. "Sam you need to talk to the Cullen's as soon as you can so we can coordinate with them, I have a feeling that this battle will not be won without them." I nodded my head at him and I waved a goodbye as he and Seth loudly drove away.

I took off my clothing and tied to my leg using the band that all pack members have around their ankles. A tremor went through my body for half a second and then I felt the brief discomfort of limbs changing to suit my new body. I landed softly on my paws and took off into the dense forest behind my house. I was like a shadow in the forest; my talk with Billy was so long that it was already sun down. I snagged a rabbit on the way and devoured the helpless creature before it realized it was being eaten. I ran a small perimeter around my house and I finally came to a stop near the tree lines. I shifted back to my human form and changed into my clothes; wouldn't want Emily to fuss with me about walking into the house naked again.

I walked towards my house when an annoying ringtone that was standard on most cell phones rang from my pocket. I clicked the answer button on the phone and lazily said "Hello". There was a brief pause and almost hung up before someone answered me back, "Sam you need to get here right away, I'm afraid I have some rather grim news to tell you".

**Sorry guys but my computer has been acting up ****. I am shopping around for a laptop so when I get one I will update more frequently but until then my mom's laptop will have to do. Remember to review! **


	16. Remake Chapter 11

CH 11: The Lost Pup

I own nothing of Stephanie Meyer's except the characters I added and will add

I continued my crouch, and begin to stalk slowly towards Samuel Uley's house. I paused when I heard him let out a growl, fearing that he detected me, but I then heard the nature of his conversation with someone. I continued to stay crouched behind the tree, and only left it's safety when I heard the tearing of fabric accompanied by the sound of paws attacking the ground as they tore to whatever destination they had in mind. I stood up slowly, lifting my nose to the wind, trying to see if any of the other wolves were nearby. After sniffing the area for five minutes and coming up with nothing, I continued my journey towards Samuel's house.

I walked towards his front door, I slowly opened it just in case his imprint was still in the house. I carefully closed it behind me and began to my search around his house. I walked towards his bedroom only stopping to kick open his door, I took in the area. His room was a dull white with a few rock band posters on the wall, the bed was made up, his closet was open and his clothes were neatly hanged or folded, something only a woman's touch could make a man do.

"It has to be here somewhere" I muttered under my breath. I remembered the artifact my mom used to tell me about when I was a child. I felt the memories trying to find a crack in the walls I set up to prevent myself from going insane. I was about to give up when I felt an energy coming from under his bed. I grasped the bottom of the bed with one hand, and flipped it to it's side. Under the bed was a ring with a leather cord looped through it. I grabbed the ring and tied the cord around my ankle.

"I finally found you, hopefully my mom was right and you can help give us some guidance" I said aloud. I was in the mid-turn when I heard the door open. "Sam honey are you in here?" I heard his imprint Emily yell out from the living room. I cursed under my breath, and began to look for a place to hide. I heard her footsteps walking towards the bedroom, a second before she opened the door I dove into the closet and closed it as soon as I was in it. I left it open slightly so I could see what she was doing. She took one look at the room and gasped in shock, she began to run out the door to alert the pack. I quickly rushed out of the room, jumped towards the window, and soon felt glass cutting into my skin. In the next three seconds I was in the forest, I quickly tied my shorts around my ankle, and phased into my wolf.

The light of the forest seemed to attracted to my all white fur, leaves or branches in my way were reduces to twigs and stems by the time I passed them. When I felt some of the pack chasing after me I kicked it into second gear, forcing my body to go beyond its limits, and right when I thought I was home free I was stopped by the intimidating wolf Embry Call. I skidded to a stop, dirt and various insects of the forest coming up in a cloud in front of me. Embry bared his canines at me, saliva began to fill his mouth in anticipation of the fight he thought would come, and then he began to circle me.

"Why were you in Sam's house Alex?" Embry asked me through the mind link, trying to reign in his inner wolf. I could only gap at his self-control, my inner wolf begging me give my will to it so that we could make it out of this situation alive.

"Embry just let me go and I promise that when I return I will explain everything" I said to him. I knew it was a losing fight when I saw his hackles raise up, and his body lower into a crouch. This was no longer the Embry I knew, this was his wolf, and I not only betrayed his trust but was also now considered a danger to the pack.

"It's too late for that Alex" He roared out my name through our link and I flattened my ears from the sheer force of it. I sensed whatever remnants of Embry cease to exist and I watched as he gave his body to his primal alter-ego. He lunged at me, and I quickly side stepped his attack but cursed myself when I knew it was a trap. Before I could get my paws on the ground he managed to turn around and sink his teeth into my shoulder blade. I let out a snarl in pain, and also gave myself to the wolf. It was like watching everything through a shade of red, I bucked my body up and tore my shoulder free from his sharp fangs. A trail of blood along my shoulder was all that was left of the wound Embry made on my shoulder.

I slowly circled him waiting for an opening of sometime and was quickly rewarded when he charged at me. I waiting until the last moment, I ran into his guard and shifted my head until I had a good grip on his neck. Once I got a good hold of him I flipped him to his side, pressed down my paw on his snout, and began to growl. My wolf was began me to go for the jugular, in fact I could have sworn it was getting a high off of the thought of a kill won from a wolf more experienced than him. I shoved the primal side of me back and released my hold on Embry's neck. I watched as he showed me his jugular as a sign of submission and I slowly released my paw off of his snout.

"I promise I will return and explain everything to you guys" I said through our link and took off towards the cliffs in La Push. She told me that there was a cave under the highest cliff, and that the ring would guide me to some hidden knowledge that could save the Quileute's from destruction. All that was going through my mind as I raced towards the cliffs was that I was going to make that old blood sucker Cauis pay for the death of my mom.


End file.
